Absolutely Unsure!
by independentHSMFAN23
Summary: The gang is all grown up, and there's a new generation in town! Follow Bella, Kristen, and the gang as they go through love, pain, drama, and experience death. Will they realize they can lean on each other, or will the turns in life be too much? Find out!
1. Characters

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I have so much more inspiration for my stories, and I apologize deeply for being away. I'm now able to update more frequently. I've been battling so many emotions that I decided to just write it ALL out. So I'm changing this story a little bit, but it's pretty much the same. So Enjoy 'Absolutely Unsure!' 1**__**st**__** Chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon.**_

**Main Characters and Descriptions**

** Bella - Daughter of Troy and Gabriella, 16 years old, plays volleyball and basketball, has a crush on the new boy, Courtney, and one of her closest friends, Matt, but he's 4 years older than her**

** Kristen- Daughter of Chad and Taylor, 16 years old, plays basketball, has a crush on Bella's brother**

** Matt – Son of Sharpay and Zeke, 20 years old, plays football, attends University of Albuquerque, is confused between his feelings about Bella, and his ex, Brittany**

** Zach- Bella's brother, and Troy and Gabriella's son; him and Bella are twins; plays basketball; sort of a player; likes Kristen but tries to get rid of his feelings for her since they are so close**

** Brittany – Matt's ex, straight A student, cheerleader, very cocky, cheated on Matt, but she wants him back**

** Troy - Retired Lakers' basketball player; is an actor; married to Gabriella, and is constantly annoyed by paparazzi**

** Gabriella – Singer and Actress; Married to Troy, and loves planning things**

** Sharpay – Actress; divorced from Zeke after one mistake, but wants him back**

** Zeke – Owns his own restaurant; still loves Sharpay, but doesn't trust her**

** Chad – Retired Lakers' basketball player; married to Taylor**

** Taylor – Biology teacher **

**Other characters will be in the story, but they aren't the main characters.**

**Remember: First chapter up by tomorrow afternoon.**


	2. New Kid in Town

**I'm back! Thanks for reviewing and for the alerts. Here's the first chapter of 'Absolutely Unsure!' This is just a small chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Ugh! I hate getting up early. I really want to know who came up with the idea of school starting at 8 o'clock. I'm only finished with half of my sophomore year, and hate the work load. Freshman year was so much easier! I took a shower, and put on my __Paris__ shirt by Miley Cyrus, some black skinny jeans, and some short black boots. I added my black, motorcycle jacket that my bestie, Kristen, gave to me. Dang, I forgot I have to pick her up this morning. I better hurry. I ran downstairs. It was quiet, so I guess everyone else had left. I ran to my Mercedes convertible, and drove to her house. I called her, and she came running out._

"Hey Kristi!" _She jumped in the car, and was shocked! She was actually wearing a skirt. She never wore a skirt._ "What's with the skirt?"

"I just felt like wearing something different today. Why not be a little more girly?" _Guess there was nothing wrong with that._

"Well, nothing's wrong with that? So, ready for the game tonight?" We had our championship game tonight against West High. We were so fired up!

"You know it! I'm ready to prowl on the knights. I'm bummed that basketball season is ending though.

* * *

_We got to school 10 minutes before the bell, and I saw my brother. I don't know how we were related; much less twins, but I love him anyway. Kristi kept smoothing out her outfit. Since when did she start caring about what people think of her? Everyone had on East High colors, except the actual players. We wanted to stand out. I was going to my locker, and Kristi was still freaking me out. What is up with Kri-?_

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" I didn't mean to bump into him, but did he have to be a jerk?

"Sorry, but you don't have to be rude about it." _Who was he anyway? Ugh, I was walking away when he pulled my arm. _"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry, okay! It's my first day, and I'm just not happy to be here." _I didn't know if I should feel bad for him or not, but I guess I shouldn't make his day any worse._

"It's cool. I'm Bella."

"I'm Courtney. Nice to meet you. I have to go, but thanks for understanding." _He left. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all, and he was kind of cute._

_

* * *

_

_I walked in Mrs. Darbus's class. Her mother used to teacher my mom and dad, and she acts just like her mother. I saw Kristi and Zach talking. Why in the heck is she twisting her hair? Something is up with her. I sat down in front of Kristi, and Courtney walked in. He talked to Mrs. Darbus and she told him to sit in front of me._

"You didn't tell me we were in the same class, Bells."_ Who is Bells?_

"I didn't know you were in this class, and did you just call me Bells?

"Yeah, it's a new nickname. You like it" _He smirked, and turned around. This semester just got very interesting..._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it. It's not that interesting now, but I promise it will get better. The next chapter should be up before Friday, but I'm Absolutely Unsure, LOL.**


End file.
